


Upon The Branch Hanging Low

by FrozenHearts



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Corrin is in this for like a second, Death Threats, Fear, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, Friendship, Gen, Harassment, Hurt, M/M, Magic, Mentioned Camilla, Mentioned Takumi, Nohr | Conquest Route, Post-Awakening, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Prince Odin, Royalty, Secret Identity, Secrets, Threats, considering he's lissa's kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Leo never trusted Iago much; the man was creepy in every sense of the word.





	Upon The Branch Hanging Low

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Nightmare, a fanfic by littlewritinglight over on Tumblr where Iago finds out that Laslow is not from Nohr. It's one of my favorite fics and I kept thinking about what if Iago found out Odin was really from another world but also a prince? And this came about so I hope you enjoy

Leo never trusted Iago much to begin with; the man was creepy in every sense of the word. Ever since his father had hired him, the advisor rubbed Leo the wrong way- a weird chuckle here, a creepy glance there, even the way he spoke was slimy, making Leo's skin break out into goosebumps and making the hairs on his arms stand on end. He remembered when he first wanted to study magic- Xander had taken up the sword whilst Camilla chose the axe. With Elise acting as a practicing cleric, magic seemed the obvious choice.

At the time he saw it as a way to get out from under his sibling's shadows. They worked hard and excelled at what they did, with Father praising them endlessly. Leo did his best, he really did, but King Garon seldom noticed if he had achieved anything noteworthy in his studies. More often than not, Leo found himself holed up in the library while his siblings impressed Father with their skills.

In the end, he found it a win-win situation.

During his early teen years, a few months after Garon had hired Iago, the advisor had seem drawn to Leo's work. At first Leo was ecstatic- someone was noticing, someone was finally seeing how skilled he was in the art; he found he reveled in the attention. Iago spent countless hours with him to perfect his craft, lending him books and muttering under his breath as they worked. For a while, it was nice, to have someone to share this magic with, to learn and grow alongside someone who actually knew what they were doing.

Niles was the first to tell Leo to steer clear of Iago. They had been wandering the castle halls after dinner, minding their own business when they overheard voices coming from King Garon's study.

"-pposed it can't be helped," Garon was saying, "I need my children protected, you know this."

Leo and Niles exchanged curious glances, slowing down as they got closer to the large oak doors.

"Lady Elise already has two fine retainers, yes?" they heard Iago humming, "It's only fair your other children get the same treatment, after all. Especially since Lord Leo chose that _Niles_ to serve him recently."

Leo shivered. He chose Niles because his father had put him in a difficult spot: confession as to why you were storming my castle or death. Either way, Niles would have died, but Leo jumped in right away, claiming him as a retainer. The court couldn't do much, considering Leo's status, and while Garon had been shocked, Leo was surprised he let him do what he did.

"That asshole thinks I don't know how to do my job?" Niles growled, making Leo jump; he hadn't realized Niles was leaning so close, only an inch or so away from the door.

"You didn't even know which fork was the salad fork during your etiquette lessons," Leo shot back.

"Why is it necessary to have so many different forks?" was Nile's reply, "Just use one to eat!"

"Shhh! I'm trying to listen!"

"-ew retainers for Leo, Xander and Camilla tomorrow then," Garon was saying, "If you need to, pick them yourself."

Leo balked. Niles pretended to retch next to him. Iago? Picking his second retainer? That was bound to be a disaster- the person would be either dumb as bricks for the advisor to manipulate or just as slimy and gross as he was. Leo listened to them talk for a few more minutes, mostly about an upcoming banquet (he hated those), along with some sort of visit from a nearby nobleman (Niles hated those.)

"Milord, can I just say whoever Iago is going to pick will suck," Niles was blunt, but Leo knew he was right. They scrambled to get duck into a nearby alcove, praying Iago wouldn't catch them listening as the large oak doors creaked open, watching until the man turned a corner to even breath. Leo let himself slide down the wall until he sat with his back against the cool stone. Niles followed suit, his knees cracking loudly.

"We'll just have to persuade Father I don't need a second retainer then," Leo said. "I have you, after all, and I can take care of myself."

Niles grinned, knocking his shoulder with Leo's, "I guess we won't know until tomorrow. How about we get back to the library? You can show me that new tome you were translating."

Leo looked at him curiously, "But you hate reading."

Niles shrugged, running a hand through his hair. The white strands were stark against the dark walls, looking almost ghostly the longer Leo looked at it. He wondered if it was natural or Niles had done something to attain the color.

"You seem stressed," Niles said, "and we gotta figure out how to get rid of Iago's candidate, right?"

\------

Odin was, for all intents and purposes, weird.

He talked funny ("Hail this joyous day that darkness could reign in such a regal soul!") and walked funny, as if he wasn't used to the customary mage uniform. The yellow and red combo was too bright for Nohr in Leo's opinion, Niles believing it a perfect match to Odin's loud speech and downright confusing poses. A loud outfit for a loud person. Leo and Niles ended up ditching their plan completely because wherever Garon had found this guy, he was here to stay along with his friends- a gray haired man was sent to Xander, whilst a woman with red hair was assigned to Camilla.

They'd introduced themselves as Laslow and Selena, somehow able to keep Odin from being too boisterous in the company of royalty.

Camilla seemed overjoyed when she met Selena, immediately going to braid her pigtails while Beruka gave that silent look she always gave when assessing new people. Leo remembered when he had been on the receiving end of it; the assassin had been cold and aloof but with Camilla's help warmed up to castle inhabitants. Selena seemed headstrong and firm in her beliefs- the perfect retainer for someone like his sister.

Laslow was a bit harder to pin, as Leo watched the almost flirtatious way he approached Xander. His mouth almost gave Niles a run for its money but one look at the blush on his brother's cheeks and he knew Xander was smitten. Even Peri, the terrifying woman she was, had taken to him almost immediately (a rare feat in an of itself considering Peri's "playful" nature.)

With this in mind, Leo wasn't surprised when Garon had herded Odin his way, for who else was left to serve Leo but him?

"Milord Leo!" Odin boomed, and Leo could see a few maids eyeing them as they ambled through the corridors, "A lovely castle, is this not? Fit for a dark prince such as yourself!"

"Uh-huh," Leo mumbled, ducking his head as he lead Odin and Niles to the library. With Xander currently in the training rooms and Camilla who knows where, the library was his only option. No matter, as Odin obviously had experience reading tomes, and Niles enjoyed just being along for the ride. Heaving the doors to the library open, Leo was glad to see Odin run past him right to the towering shelves- lines of tomes sat with cobwebs and he watched as Odin began pulling them down one by one.

"Never have I seen this much magic in one place!" Odin cried, "Not even back home-"

"You never mentioned your home, did you?" Niles said. He was leaning against a shelf, confidence oozing from every pore as he eyed Odin warily. "All we were told was that Garon picked you up outta the blue and Iago was quick to praise your skills in the dark arts."

It only took a second, but Leo caught the stiffness in Odin's shoulders once Niles mentioned the advisor's name. His hands curled almost defensively around the tome he was holding, his knuckles white from his grip.Slowly, he reached over to put it back, running a finger along the spine before moving on to the tome next to it.

"Right! Iago is a master of the dark arts such as myself, after all. I-it would only serve that greatness seek out others similar, no?" was Odin's answer, but Leo could tell his heart wasn't in it. He didn't really believe it, as much as his loudness would claim otherwise. Odd, to see Odin nervous, but Leo assumed it was to be normal; he had only just started as a retainer and the castle housed many people.

"Right, well, if you want you can run off to Iago for your little dark arts pow-wows and whatnot," Niles hummed, "for now we should get you settled."

\-----

It was only a week before Xander had approached him.

Leo was curled in his favorite chair by the window of his room, flipping aimlessly through the pages of a tome sent from Hoshido. Relations were rocky with the neighboring kingdom at best, with Corrin acting as a sort of dignitary between the two. War-time had been hell, not knowing who Corrin would side with or what they would even do. Even as kids, they were all about peace and love and harmony. A strange outlook living in Nohr, Leo supposed, but not so much for Hoshido.

"Takumi sent this back with me," Corrin said when she had handed him the tome, "He said you might like it."

Leo smiled to himself as he read through the book; Takumi was right in his assumption. While most of the language was flowery, it held a few spells worth trying- for instance, one to enhance Brynhilde so lotus flowers bloomed at the edge of his magicked trees in battle. According to the book, their scent was to confuse enemies and make them susceptible to your own attacks. Pretty useful.

It made him wonder how Takumi was doing over in Hoshido. He'd only met the other prince once before, an dhe'd been bitter and angry about the death of Sumeragi.

Understandable, all things considered.

A knock at the door broke through his thoughts and Leo looked up to see Xander standing in the door frame, shoulders squared as he stepped inside.

Closing the book, Leo asked, "Brother. What can I do for you?"

Closing the door behind him, Xander was quick to take a seat. Leaning forward, he stole a glance at the door before sighing heavily. His face was pale and his hair was mussed- had he just woken up?

"It's... it's about Laslow," Xander said, almost too quiet for Leo to hear.

"Laslow?" Leo asked, "Did he do something?"

Xander's face reddened, and he was quick to correct Leo, his words stumbling over his words as he tried to explain, "N-no! Laslow hasn't- why would he, I mean he's my _retainer_ , I-!"

Leo laughed, "Don't worry, I won't say anything if you like him."

"Well I'm not here to talk about... that. Anyway." Xander's voice was clipped. A silence hung over them, punctuated by Xander coughing into his fist.

Leo frowned. Xander was usually better at making small talk. If he liked Laslow, that was all fine and well, but they both knew Garon would never allow it. Scratch that- Iago would convince father that Xander being with a man, no less a commoner they'd picked at random for this job, was no good for the Crown Prince of Nohr and would thus be disgraced and thrown out of the picture as soon as possible. Leo could see the lines around Xander's eyes, the tightness in his brow as he figured out what to say.

"Camilla brought it to my attention that Iago had been following Selena around for a few days," Xander finally said.

"Following her? Why?"

Xander shrugged, "When Camilla asked him why she said Iago said she was suspicious. That he couldn't find anything on her prior to becoming Camilla's retainer."

Leo frowned. While Father usually did extensive background checks on anyone he was letting near his children, Selena could just be a private person. Heck, he still didn't know how Peri made it into Father's good graces and everyone knew what a mess (crazy) that woman was. But Xander liked her enough to keep her around and they seemed to get along just fine.

Thinking about it now, Leo wouldn't be surprised if Iago had convinced Garon to hire Peri in hopes to harm Xander in anyway. He seemed like the type of man to do that.

"Selena is probably a private person," Leo suggested, "Nothing wrong with that."

Xander bit his lip, "Yes, but therein lies the problem. Camilla knows nothing of Selena aside from having a brash over-confident attitude. She said she saw Iago cornering Laslow, overhearing him demand answers to some very odd questions before she stepped in."

Leo found himself frowning. He let himself run his fingers over the cover of Takumi's book.

"So does that mean you know nothing about Laslow aside from him being an incorrigible flirt and a surprisingly good dancer?"

He was met with silence.

"All I'm saying is that if Iago went after Selena and Laslow already-"

"Odin is his next target?" Leo finished for him, "Niles already tipped me off- said Iago praised him for his work in dark magic." He paused, glancing at the book. He noticed a nail on his left hand was chipped, but he ignored it, adding, "Odin reacted weirdly when Niles mentioned Iago too. Like he was nervous all of a sudden."

Now it was Xander's turn to be confused, "Do you thin Iago may have already gone after him?"

"If what you're saying is true, then I must admit, I don't know much about Odin aside from the fact that he's too happy and loud all the time," Leo admitted, "Add in his affinity for naming things and his abilities magic-wise, Odin is as much of a mystery as Selena and Laslow."

Xander hummed. Leo leaned against the back of his chair as he watched his brother wring his hands, letting himself settle in the ominous silence of his room. The servants quarters were not far from here, Leo mused, at least sown a corridor and around a corner.

"Iago has asked me about the three of them before," Xander said, "I gave him what I thought was sufficient evidence, but he didn't seem satisfied."

"What do you mean by sufficient evidence?" Leo was surprised to find himself sounding so gruff.

"Just that I knew them to be good people, and that they had given me no reason to be suspicious," Xander reassured him, "Sure, Selena is brash. Sure, Laslow is infuriating, but they're good people."

Leo grit his teeth, "What did you say about _Odin_? What did _Iago_ say about Odin?"

Xander raised his hands in defense, "What am I supposed to say about a man I barely know?"

Leo groaned- Xander was right. Of course, Xander was always right. Iago had every right to look into them, considering they were newly appointed retainers to Nohrian royalty, but from the sound of it, he wasn't inquiring politely like any normal person would do, no he was stalking them, harassing them until outside forces (i.e. Camilla and Xander) had to step in.

If it happened to Selena and Laslow within the first week, Odin was no doubt the next victim of Iago's ministrations. From the way he acted, he'd already been, and probably still was. Rubbing a hand down his face, he huffed, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"You know I can't bring this to Father," Leo pointed out, "These days he practically worships Iago."

"Agreed," Xander murmured, "We'll have to keep an eye on them for now, hope that nothing else happens."

With the solemn agreement, Xander smiled at him and bid him good day. Even though he didn't slam the door on his way, Leo jumped as if he had.

\-----

Keeping an eye on someone like Odin was easier said than done.

Leo had set up a training session with Niles and Odin, to test Odin's skills against an opponent. While Iago said his skills were unrivaled by any other and that he was unmatched in his hometown, Leo figured it had to be bullshit. Iago loved to talk and talking out of his ass was what he did best- he didn't even know where Odin as from or what his skills were according to Xander's revelations the day before, so Leo was not going to trust anything the man said.

So when Odin didn't show up at the allotted time, Leo found himself slightly worried. Niles was busy with his bow and arrow, the occasional twang of the string echoing in the air as he made another bullseye. Crossing his arms, Leo watched as Niles knocked another arrow.

"Have you seen Odin this morning?" Leo asked, eyes trailing after Niles arrow as he let it go. A thunk sounded as it hit the target.

"Saw him last night in the mess hall," Niles said, "Why?"

"My brother said Iago's been approaching people about him and the others," Leo offered, "Trying to figure out their backgrounds and everything since apparently we have no records of them until they showed up."

_THWACK!_

"Well-"

_THWACK!_

"- I think-"

_THWACK!_

"- they have every right to keep to themselves," Niles lowered his bow, grinning at the three bullseyes buried in the target, "Iago isn't exactly at the top of everyone's priorities. He's probably just trying to scare them."

Leo knew he was getting himself worked up over what was probably nothing. Iago was always creepy and having three new people show up out of the blue probably set him on edge. He wasn't used to not having someone to control and these three strangers were obviously posing a problem. But Leo knew he'd been stalking Selena until Camilla had to stop him. He knew that Iago had cornered Laslow and (probably) threatened him about whatever was going on between him and Xander. Nothing physical had happened yet, but who knew when Iago would next strike? What would happen next?

What would happen to Odin?

"Xander was worried that iago would try something with Odin," Leo blurted. Niles froze, fingers tight around the shaft of the arrow he went to pull from his quiver. His shoulders were set stiffly, his mouth forming a grim line.

"What?" came the hissed demand, making Leo's skin crawl.

Leo dared to ask, "How was he when you saw him last night? At dinner?"

Niles raised an eyebrow, lowering his bow and arrow, "Why do you ask?"

Leo rolled his eyes, scowling, "Just tell me!"

"He seemed like he usually did, all smiley and whatever," Niles said, "But he did seem a bit off- like, he wasn't randomly shouting things like he always does and he hunched in on himself when he ate. Oh- he looked pale, too. Like the scared kind of pale, not the sick kind of pale."

Leo was already running back towards the castle, Niles hot on his heels as they barged through the servant's entrance, pushing past maids and butlers and into the main corridor.

\-----

Leo heard Xander's voice before he saw him.

He and Niles were approaching one of the many parlors the Castle Krakenburg had to offer, most of them unused after Father's decline in health. Elise would use them for tea parties with Camilla, sometimes Corrin if she could convince them. He thanked the decorator for using a plush carpet on teh floors as they slid down the wall, ears pressed to listen closely.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Nile whispered, Leo shushing him harshly in return.

"-doing what's best for the royal family," Leo heard Iago saying, a causal lilt in his voice, "I can't even say your father was in his right mind when he picked such creatures for their positions."

"Those 'creatures' as you so put it do honorable work," Leo heard Xander reply with confidence. It was the voice he put on in front of visitors, a no-nonsense air about it that seemed to charm everyone they met.

Iago, however, couldn't be fooled.

"Yet we know nothing of them!" Iago was getting louder, "Imagine my surprise when Lord Leo chooses a street rat as his first retainer instead of the man I chose for him! Imagine my fear when Lady Camilla chooses an assassin instead of the lovely lady from Valla? Or you, with that unpredictable maniac!"

Leo put a hand on Niles shoulder to keep him still; it wouldn't do for them to be found just yet.

"So we learn more as they work alongside us," Xander prompted, "it isn't a problem, is it?"

Leo took a step forward, pulling Niles along with him. If he could just see who else was in there, what was going on, he'd be okay. Exchanging a look with Niles, he nodded before peering around the frame.

He had to cover his mouth at what he saw.

Xander stood in all his princely glory, glaring at the advisor who stood just on the other side of a tea table. His hair was greasy in his face, his grin almost maniacal to go with his ghostly complexion. While his clothes were rumpled, he didn't look too bad off. Clenched in his grip, however, was Odin, trying desperately to pull away while Xander had Iago distracted.

"Shit," Leo heard Niles next to him, "You were right, milord."

Leo took a minute to look over Odin- his face was pale, as Niles had mentioned, blue eyes etched with fear as he fumbled uselessly at Iago's hands. The man's fingers were digging into his arm and Leo thought he could see blood from where his disgustingly long nails pricked his skin. His yellow outfit was wrinkled, a rip in the arm at his forearm where Iago held him, as well as a bruise peeking out from the collar of the outfit on his neck.

"I didn't think you would resort to physical violence, Iago," Xander was cold as he spoke, "Camilla mentioned you followed Selena and you know I caught you herding Laslow into a corner. So why have things escalated so? Why are you doing this to a man who's trying to do his job?"

A growl from Iago and he thrust Odin forward, still holding on to his arm, "You think these wretches are trying to do their job? More like conspiracy for a coup!" Xander's face must have bore a look of disbelief as Iago nodded, grinning widely, "Yes, I heard your little Selena and _precious Laslow_ a few nights ago. They sneaked out onto the training grounds at night."

Leo's heart raced as he took this all in. Odin? Betrayal? There was no way. Odin may be weird, and he may be loud but he was nice. Odin was a good person, so why-

He froze as Niles nudged him and he looked up to find Iago glaring right at him, beady eyes boring into him like a bottomless pit. He shook Odin for emphasis, the man gritting his teeth as he finally gave up his futile attempts of escape.

"Can you believe my surprise when I overheard them speaking of going home?" Iago teased, "When little Selena mentioned the _duty_ she and Laslow had to _the crown back in their time_?"

"Iago, enough!" Xander barked, daring to step forward, hands outstretched, "Release Odin at once!"

"Milord Xander, it's fine-!" Odin begged, only to be silenced by a glare from the advisor.

Sweat beaded on his forehead as Leo withdrew from his now ruined hiding spot. Niles was stiff next to him, glaring at Iago as he tightened his grip on Odin's arm, making the mage wince. It was starting to bruise, Leo could see the purple beneath Iago's hand. Xander turned in surprise at Leo but said nothing, raising an eyebrow at Iago to continue.

"Your new retainers aren't even retainers!" Iago sneered, "These aren't even their real names, for Grima's sake! Ask him!"

"Leo, stay there-" Xander began, cut off by Iago's desperate hissing, "Liars, the lot of them!"

The cacophony of noise was broken by Odin's grunt of pain, Iago having unwittingly gripped his arm to the point of almost breaking it. Tears dotted his eyes as he averted his gaze to the floor, shoulders heaving with silent wails. He'd all but given up on supporting himself, letting his knees buckle to collapse boneless to the floor, shoulder bent awkwardly with his arm above his head.

"Odin?" Niles dared to ask, "Are you alright?"

Odin didn't answer, keeping his gaze trained on the carpet.

"Those three," Iago spat at Odin, "Are really named Severa and Inigo. Severa is a mercenary to a company called the Shepherds. Inigo is a dancer- a dancer, not even a proper swordsman!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Niles scoffed, "They're in a place or time so what? They have just as much a right to be here as we do."

Iago raised an eyebrow, looking upon Odin with disdain. He had a gleeful glint in his eye as he reached for Odin's tattered sleeve, pulling it back and thrusting Odin's arm forward. The cloth tearing was audible in the empty room, sounding almost like nails on a chalkboard.

On Odin's forearm, however, was a pinkish brand, almost invisible to the eye. It looked familiar, with its almost regal design- he'd have mistaken it for doily decorations if Xander hadn't gasped, eyes widening in astonishment.

"The Fire Emblem..." Xander wondered aloud, "That... that can't be-"

"But it is!" Iago chirped, "Plain as day right on this boy's skin!"

Leo paled, blood pounding in his temples. He'd only heard of the Fire Emblem from Camilla and Xander's stories. What was known was limited, only that it was a symbol of other-wordly legend, powering weapons such as Corrin's Grim Yato blade, or Xander's sword Seigfried. Any weapong bestoeed with the power of the Fire Emblem was unstoppable, although it's origins were untraceable. Even Takumi once admitted that he wasn't sure here his Fujin Yumi's power came from, or the Dragon Throne sitting in the Hoshidan castle.

But Leo only knew of weapons with such power. For a person to bear the mark- for _Odin_ to bear such a symbol-

"Milords Xander and Leo," Iago was laughing as he sneered at Odin, throwing his arm down, "May i present to you _Prince Owain_. Born with the blood of the Emblem, the supposed source of your Seigfried's power. A spectacle to his people who disappeared with his loyal retainers and vanished without a trace!"

Odin was trembling, the tears falling freely as he leaned forward, "I never meant to lie, we never meant to lie- we _had_ to, we _had_ to by the order of Naga! Anankos wouldn't allow us to use our true names, we couldn't jeapordize your world along with ours!"

Leo opened his mouth to say something, only to close it. Odin was crying freely now, babbling about some sort of war, a different one to their own, about Grima and the Fell Dragon, a Taguel and his family. Time travel and portals and magic and it was just too much. Too much to watch Iago snigger over a distressed Odin's form, too much to watch Xander stand there and not say anything despite the information just thrown at them.

Too much to realize that Iago had been right about the three of them lying.

And then it hit him that Odin- loud, obnoxious, dumb _Odin_ \- was actually a prince. A prince branded with the symbol of legend, sent here to protect Nohr and Hoshido from another war, from the sounds of it. From protecting this world from the war back in his home. A war that seems to have taken everything from Odin, as he explain through tears how his friends died and his mother was killed at the hands of her best friend. How his cousin went into hiding only to be found and killed.

Leo had stopped listening after that. Niles was taking it upon himself to remove Odin from Iago as soon as possible, muttering under his breath the whole time. Odin was wiping the tears from his eyes, and looking at him now, Leo realized how tired he must have been. Tired of hiding and tired of being afraid of being found out because now everything was being thrown in his face and he probably didn't know what to do.

Leo found he didn't know what to do either, so he gently took Odin's other arm and wrapped it around his shoulder, accompanying Niles back to the servants quarters. Xander didn't follow them.

Neither did Iago.

**Author's Note:**

> I got very carried away so this is super long but I'm still proud of it and am too lazy to split into parts (although I probably should)
> 
> If you would like to request a FE fic or any other fic for that matter, feel free to send prompts over to hawaiianteeshirtdad on Tumblr!


End file.
